The present disclosure relates to a packaging container and particularly to a packaging container that accommodates a packaged object in a room defined between a first clamshell and a second clamshell half, which fit to each other.
Clamshell packaging has been known as a general packaging form that enables shops to hang products for sale such as stationery, small electrical devices, dry cell batteries and memory card in good-looking manners. Many clamshell packaging cases are transparent for making the products accommodated inside highly visible, and, in addition, they offer high degrees of security in protecting the products.
Furthermore, for providing users easy access to the product accommodated in the clamshell packaging case after their purchase, there is a suggestion that a line of perforations be provided in the rear side of the clamshell packaging case around the accommodated object (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-128140). The clamshell packaging case disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-128140 enables a user to open the packaging case by tearing it along the line of perforations without using a tool like scissors or a cutter.